


Angst

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [14]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Death, Crying, Gen, canon divergence - season 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Quand Jim et Elfe retournent à la maison de Joyce, il n'y a personne.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 14!

Elfe avait refermé le portail. Les monstres allaient mourir et tout irait mieux. Il n'y avait plus de méchants, plus d'ennemis, plus rien. Elle allait être heureuse, _tout le monde_ allait être heureux. Elle tomba dans les bras de son père, épuisée mais rassurée. C'était fini.

Il l'aida à se mettre debout après un moment puis ils quittèrent le bâtiment. Elle lui demanda de rejoindre la maison de Byers pour retrouver ses amis. Il accepta sa demande et après l'avoir posée sur la plage arrière de la voiture pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, il la ramena à la maison des Byers.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne virent personne d'autre que Billy qui était dans un état comateux bien trop avancé pour qu'ils ne sachent où étaient les autres. Jim jura et commença à s'énerver contre les enfants qui étaient partis sans son autorisation et clairement sans que Steve ne les en empêche. Ils attendirent un moment comme ça, vérifiant l'état de Billy au passage – qui allait bien en dehors des coups reçus et de son sommeil profond.

Leur attente fut de courte durée. Une voiture se gara dans le terrain des Byers, les phares allumés. Jim alla ouvrir la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, suivi d'Elfe, et ils virent tous les deux Mike, Lucas, Max et Steve sortir du véhicule rapidement en claquant les portes. Steve avait l'air sacrément amoché mais ils n'eurent pas le le temps de s'en inquiéter parce que les enfants leurs crièrent de trouver de quoi appliquer des soins et que Steve sortit Dustin de la voiture en le portant dans ses bras.

Elfe sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout n'allait _pas bien_. Jim l'attrapa et l'écarta de la porte pour laisser tout le monde rentrer et elle suivit Steve du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans le salon pour allonger Dustin sur le canapé.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Vous deviez rester _ici_!» leur cria Jim, à la fois en colère et inquiet parce que le ventre de Dustin était salement blessé, très salement.

Alors que les enfants revenaient avec de quoi tenter de soigner Dustin, Steve essaya de tout expliquer. Ils avaient voulu s'assurer que les démochiens iraient de l'autre côté du portail alors ils étaient allés repousser les monstres quand Dustin était tombé sur son propre démochien, D'Artagnan, et il avait essayé de le faire partir pour protéger tout le monde, seulement celui-ci s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait mordu.

En entendant ça, Jane eut les larmes aux yeux, comprenant en première ce que tout le monde refusait d'accepter. Elle s'approcha du canapé alors que Jim se penchait sur Dustin pour tenter de ralentir l'écoulement du sang, et elle caressa le front humide de transpiration de son ami, retirant les mèches frisées qui étaient collées dessus. Dustin ouvrit des yeux larmoyants vers elle, la mâchoire serrée.

«Je suis désolée.» dit-elle.

Il essaya de sourire pour la rassurer et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais au premier son qu'il fit, il se mit juste à pleurer. Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis, Steve et Max. Ils étaient tous inquiets mais elle pouvait aussi voir qu'ils comprenaient de plus en plus ce qu'il se passait. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Dustin et lui réinstalla sa casquette sur la tête.

«Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

-N-non. Ne...

-Ne parle pas, tu te fais juste plus mal.» Elle regarda rapidement Jim qui avait les mains trempées de sang, changeant encore et encore les compresses. Elle posa une main sur son bras et il la regarda rapidement avant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas l'accepter. Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi mais c'était comme ça, ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Elle continua de caresser le front et les joues de Dustin pour retirer la transpiration quand elle remarqua ses lèvres bouger.

«Ne parle pas, je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas bon.»

Mais il insista et leva une main fatiguée jusqu'à son épaule pour la rapprocher et qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Elle le laissa faire.

«Je suis... désolé. Je ne voulais pas... te faire... pleurer.»

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait.

«Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je suis... un très mauvais... ami.

-Bien sûr que non.»

Il sourit un peu plus mais elle savait que ce n'était pas un vrai sourire.

«Si... J'ai...» sa voix faiblissait. «J'ai laissé... tout le monde croire... que j'étais amoureux de Max.

-Il ne faut pas mentir.

-Je sais... mais je ne voulais pas que vous me détestiez...

-Pourquoi on te détesterait?»

Mais Dustin secoua la tête. À la place, il caressa la joue de son amie doucement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder ses amis qui pleuraient aussi.

«Je ne veux pas... Je voulais juste... aider.

-Je sais Dustin. Et tu nous as aidé autant que tu le pouvais.

-Je suis en train de mourir...

-Oui Dustin. Tu es en train de mourir.»

Elle n'arrivait par à expliquer comment elle pouvait rester aussi calme. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait vu tant de personnes mourir avant et qu'elle pouvait à présent endurer même la mort de ceux qu'elle aimait. Dustin détacha son regard de ses amis mais ne la regarda pas non plus. Il regarda son propre ventre que Jim essayait toujours de soigner puis tendit la main pour l'éloigner.

«Je meurs... ça ne sert à rien.

-Tais-toi gamin, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Non... C'est Elfe qui le dit...

-Je m'appelle Jane.»

Elle doutait sincèrement que ce put être utile à quoi que ce soit mais Dustin leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

«Vraiment..? Merci de me le dire... Merci... beaucoup...»

Elle ignora Jim qui s'éloigna en jurant, Mike qui quitta la maison pour pleurer en étant suivi par Lucas, Max qui se cachait contre Steve comme si ça mentirait sur ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle referma les paupières de son ami lentement peu de temps après qu'il ait rendu son dernier souffle.


End file.
